


Tommy的三对父母

by Encalhado



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Other, Tommy has feelings, he got more than one hug, mentioning of domestic violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Tommy has more than one pair of parents. And he loves the two of them.





	Tommy的三对父母

1.Mary&Frank Shepherd

Tommy不知道为什么Mary和Frank会结婚，也不知道他们为什么没有离婚。

他们待他不坏，Tommy这么想是因为他班上一个女孩子每天带着淤伤出现在班上，无论她编出什么借口，Tommy知道这是她爸爸的“杰作”。他亲眼见过那个男人在道路边以为没人看到的地方将女孩的头撞向破旧皮卡的车门。

那时候Tommy还太小，不够勇敢到向老师报告，只是偷偷庆幸最少Frank从来不动手，偶尔下课时给女孩塞一两颗廉价的糖果，看到她脸上生动的喜悦，感觉像是童话中披着铠甲的王子。

事实上，Frank大部分时候都懒得搭理他，Mary也是，他们在同一个屋檐下生活了15年，Tommy的亲生父母依然管他叫Thomas，像是什么生疏的客人。

升到7年级的暑假他的头发开始变成银白色，学校里的人更视他为怪胎，以一种绝不是称赞的口吻叫他“独狼”。

Tommy学会了习惯这些。

直到有一天他全身每一块肌肉都在发疯似的抽搐，他感觉他的身体像是被撕开又拼凑再撕开，他的双腿在颤抖——震动，更准确——他缩在床上，痛楚是他唯一能感觉到的东西。Mary和Frank至终没有来过问一句。

那一天之后，Tommy变成了拥有极速的变种人。他爱上了奔跑，离开那个压抑的房子，那个疯狂的学校，无论最终停在哪，他知道那都比新泽西更包容。

Tommy记得那个男孩的名字，Brandy，在化学课上不停破坏他的实验，这只是他做的无数坏事中最微不足道的一件，但Tommy决定这种幼稚的恶劣行径该到头了，于是他握紧了拳头，他一秒能打这个猪头十次而没人能看见他挥动胳膊。

但他只记得尖叫和爆炸声。

一群穿着西装而非警服的人敲响了他家门，提出需要带走Tommy，带他去专门管控超能力青少年罪犯的地方。Tommy看见Mary和Frank问清西装男们来历后脸上的表情。那一刻他知道为什么Mary和Frank没有离婚了。

这么多年以来他是一根细弱的线，绑着这个早就飘摇破碎的家庭。是他一直束缚着他们三个人。

Tommy跟他们走时没有一次回过头。

 

2.Rebecca&Jeff Kaplan

早在猩红女巫事件发生之前Tommy就已经被接纳进了Kaplan家。Rebecca也许是个恐怖的女人——（Tommy十分肯定）拥有Professor X的超能力和Kaplan家特有的烦人特质——但是她也是全世界最温柔的妈妈。

在Billy向她语无伦次地解释“我和Tommy也许是转世的双胞胎”后，Rebecca没有任何多余的疑虑，向Tommy张开了双臂。

这是他记忆中第一次被一位母亲拥抱。

Rebecca和Jeff从来没问过关于Mary和Frank，他们对待他如同这个家里其他男孩们一样（出于显而易见的原因，还包括Teddy），不是一个需要拯救的失足少年，不是一个家庭暴力的受害者，而是一个儿子。有那么几次他有种幻觉，好像他一直是一个Kaplan。

Tommy终于住进Kaplan家的时候，所有事情都像在地狱里燃烧腐烂，Tommy能闻到那股绝望的死气沉沉。Billy几乎没有撑过Cassie的葬礼就昏倒在Teddy怀里，然后再也不肯离开窗边，一段时间后Kate也不再来和他们一起自怨自艾，复仇者修复了幻视但不是他们的Jonas...连Rebecca都不如以往，作为一名优秀的心理学家却丝毫帮不上她的儿子令她心力交瘁，Jeff成了家里唯一的精神支柱，逐渐的他也开始疲倦。

大概是第三个月，他重新开始奔跑，跑到一个没有人知道猩红女巫事件的地方，一个不会每时每刻提醒他他的朋友们被杀死、他的队伍分崩离析的地方，沿途做些超级英雄的工作，然后在晚餐前回家。

他想起新泽西，想起死气沉沉的房子，想起Mary和Frank在看到他离开时如释重负的神情。

也许又到了他该离开的时候了。

 

3\. Wanda Maximoff

Wanda找到他的时候Tommy刚刚从亚利桑那回到纽约。

他早就放弃说服Eli归队，这个顽固的混蛋一旦做出决定就没有人能改变。Tommy知道Eli已经彻底将超级英雄的生活落在身后，但至少Eli还会和他说说话，斗几句嘴，而不是像他兄弟那样放任自己沉溺下去。

不同于前几次的相遇，Wanda的出场十分低调。她穿着一件皮夹克，牛仔裤，帽子和墨镜遮住了她大半张脸。

“Tommy。”她低声说，在距离他两步远的地方停了下来。

Tommy不知道该如何回应。他已经接受Wanda是他前世妈妈的事实，但这不意味着什么。不像Billy，他不是一个多愁善感的人，Wanda Maximoff对他终究是个陌生人。

“...Wanda.”他说，当做问候。

“介意和我一起喝杯茶吗？”

“好。”

茶，事实证明，是由各种各样奇怪的草叶和花组合在一起冲泡而成的，Tommy发现这个茶意外地安抚情绪。或许Billy应该多和他前世的妈妈喝喝茶。

Wanda的声音很温和，带着可见的哀伤，“我听说你们决定退出了。”

Tommy嗤笑一声，没有作答。

“你知道在我身上都发生了什么...”Wanda说，“或许我没资格告诉你们该怎么做，但是我希望能帮到你和Billy，还有其他人。”

“是他们要退出的，你能怎么帮，改变现实？”话一出口Tommy就知道他说错话了，快速低下头去低声道歉。

“没事的，Tommy，我犯了个错误，上百万的人受牵连...有人因我而死，包括我的丈夫。我没有一天不听见他们的声音，指控我，辱骂我...但是...”Wanda握住Tommy的一只手，“但是如果我什么都不做，我也无法修正我的错误。现实也许不会变好，但最少我们能让它不再变坏。”

“你和Billy依然是我的孩子，我只希望你们都能开心，做你想做的事，成为你想成为的人，而不是踏入我的后尘，永远生活在悔恨之中。”

“Tommy，我爱你，当你做出决定，我永远会支持你。”

Tommy看着他们交握的手，最终看着Wanda。他有着她的眼睛。

“Mother...”他的声音被一声哽咽打断了。头一次，Tommy甚至不介意自己的情感流露。

Wanda将他揽进怀里，任由男孩宣泄。

“我很害怕...”

“well, Tommy, 每个人都会害怕，但是一个英雄不会令恐惧阻挡他的脚步。更何况，你永远都可以回家。”

 

4\. 狼是一种群居动物

“ _To Rebecca &Jeff Kaplan_

_抱歉我没有正式和你们再见。_

_也许你们会生气，因为我和Billy、Teddy同样答应我们会把少年复仇者抛在身后，重新做回普通的青少年。但我知道你们不会意外，因为Rebecca肯定早就预见到了这一天。_

_在少管所的时候他们测试我，训练我，试图把我变成一件武器，而我想他们多少成功了。我习惯了残忍的暴力，在刚刚加入少年复仇者的时候我让这种本能操控我，滥用我的能力。是我的队友们教会我克制，遵循原则，而不是变成惩罚者那样或者干脆变成一个无可救药的超级大反派。我选择了做一个英雄。_

_我们不是为了受人敬仰才做这些，更不是为了被囚禁、被折磨、天天命悬一线胆战心惊地活着。Billy告诉过我他们从很早之前就决定少年复仇者的使命是为了帮助别人，我们一直努力这么做，我也不会现在停止。如果Billy真的是我的双胞胎兄弟，我知道他也不会。_

_但是请不要担心，我不是要抛弃你们大家，我也会努力试着活命，我没有更换手机号，你们还是可以联系到我。只是如果我依然要做这个，离开你们才更安全，我更不想刺激到Billy和Teddy。_

_多愁善感从来不是我的强项，但是我想告诉你们，谢谢你们将我接纳进这个家，以及我爱你们（包括那两个小鬼头）。_

 

_ps:如果Billy和Teddy问起来，就说是我实在受够了你们家温馨和睦恶心粘腻的氛围了。因为这也是一部分原因（bc it's kinda true）。_

 

_pps:请提醒Aaron他欠我的乐高并没有一笔勾销。_

 

 _Tommy_ ”


End file.
